Eye of the Storm
by Xagzan
Summary: In the war-torn world of the gods, two fighters find a moment of peace, a moment of memory, a moment of passion. ChallengeFic, AU


Disclaimer, I do not own Final Fantasy or any of these characters. This was written as a response to a FF/KH kissing meme for the ffchaoticcosmos comm. Short and sweet, hope you enjoy.

Nonlegal disclaimer: I want to thank Greykeys for bringing to my attention that in Duodecim it's Tifa who doesn't remember Cloud. I haven't gotten too far into the story and was confusing Cloud's situation with Tidus, as he does not remember Yuna (heh, they're both spikey-haired blondes, so it's understandable). Well, just wanted to put that out there. Let's put this in the AU category then, shall we? Maybe I'll even write another version sometime that fits canon (not necessarily as a replacement, but in addition to). Anyway, that's all, thanks!

"Hey, Light?"

Lightning paused, looking up from polishing her weapon and glancing over at Tifa.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Tifa walked over to her and quickly took a seat on the grass next to the strawberry blonde, leaning back on her hands, letting the breeze whisk through her hair.

"What is it?" Lightning repeated, turning back to her handiwork.

"I was just curious," Tifa began wistfully, "If you had someone back home. A special guy, that is," she clarified.

Not looking back up, Lightning let out the smallest of chuckles. "That was what you wanted to ask?" She exhaled softly, allowing herself to be slightly amused that Tifa had that on her mind now of all times. "We could be attacked at any minute, you know."

"I know," Tifa nodded. Of course, they hadn't been in a fight for a while, and it had given Tifa time to think. Time to wonder at her life here. A strange, unnatural world. Endless battles. New friends and new foes from all different worlds and dimensions, yet not so different from her own world's co-inhabitants. Speaking of whom, she wasn't looking forward to fighting Sephiroth again (although Lightning would have no objection, she figured). As for Cloud… well, she thought she just might prefer to be back to a time with that confusing love triangle with Aerith, with all its tangled and hectic emotions.

_That way, at least, he'd know who I was…_

She sighed. Lightning cleared her throat, bringing her back to the present.

"Tifa, we don't really have time for—

"You remind me of him, you know?"

Lightning blinked and turned back to her fellow warrior, who had her eyes fixed curiously on the l'Cie's face.

"Huh?"

Tifa tilted her head. With Cloud on her mind like that, it had been strangely easy to see the similarities between him and Lightning once she had snapped out of her reverie.

"Cloud. You remind me of him a little."

"That warrior of Chaos? I fought him. He's nothing special," Lightning said.

"It's interesting though, you must admit. You both have that outwardly cool, indifferent appearance, and try to shoulder the world's burdens on your own."

Lightning wasn't thrilled at being analyzed this way, even by the woman she had come to value professionally and even personally over the course of this conflict.

"But it's…kind of just an act," Tifa continued, hesitantly. "Deep down, you both do care. You both have things you're fighting to protect with your lives… Well, I know that Cloud does," she said, remembering his promise to her many moons ago. "Do you?"

Lightning cringed inside. Images of Serah flashed through her mind. Visions of Hope. Even—though she would rather sniff a foul odor than admit it—Snow. Everyone's face swam through her mind in an instant.

Tifa had noticed, her gaze still fixed on her friend. "Guess I was right."

Lightning remained silent.

"So…how about my question then?" Tifa asked softly. "Is there someone like that among those you want to protect?"

"…No, not really," Lightning admitted stoically. "But, it's not really a big deal." She looked back at Tifa and suddenly felt uncharacteristically nervous at the intense look her friend was still giving her. "Um, Tifa?"

"I'm sorry you haven't met that special someone yet," Tifa said, her voice low, almost like she was in a daze. "It's amazing though… You really do remind me…"

Lightning grew red as Tifa slowly moved closer to her, their faces nearing each other's.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"I really miss him…" Tifa confessed, her face now close enough for Lightning to feel the girl's warm breath on her lips. "And seeing you, Light, it's just bringing all these feelings out… He's amazing, and you are too, in such similar ways." She inched closer, the passion evident in her eyes.

"T-Tifa?" Lightning found herself unable to back away.

"Would…would you mind if I…" Tifa swallowed anxiously "…kissed you?"

"Mind if you wh—MMPH?"

Lightning's eyes shot open as Tifa's closed the last gap of space gracefully and planted her moist lips upon her own. Tifa's eyes opened, too, and Lightning could see the emotion in those entrancing orbs. She found herself being swallowed up by Tifa's softness, her warmth, her scent… She hadn't been kissed like this in, well, ever! Unconsciously allowing her eyes to close, she was overwhelmed with the girl's sweet mouth embracing her own.

An eternity of a second later, Tifa pulled back, breaking off the kiss, leaving behind a tomato-red Claire Farron with a heart as turbulent as a her nickname.

Seeing her friend unable to form words, Tifa giggled softly at having shattered the soldier's barrier. That had been her own first kiss with a girl, and what odd fortune that it was with someone like Cloud, someone she was so comfortable with. Her tongue flicking out to savor her friend's taste on her lips, she stood up and offered her hand to Lightning. "You're a good kisser, Light! And thank you, I needed to feel that," she said sincerely. "Don't worry, though. I know you'll find someone worthy of being with you. Trust me."

Lightning stared, trying to regain her composure, and accepted Tifa's grip with her free hand, being pulled to her feet.

"Now let's go look for the others," Tifa said cheerfully, starting to walk ahead, doing some arm and neck stretches. "And if there's anything I can do to repay you for that kiss, let me know!"

Lightning felt a tiny smile come onto her face, her heartbeat slowing down. "I might just take you up on that," she shouted back, feeling a new heat in her lap as she started to entertain thoughts of going to find Cloud herself once he had his memory back, and getting permission to show his girlfriend who was "in charge."

_Oh yeah, this could be fun…_

_Fin_

Wow, I never knew I could write something so short. That was a fun learning experience for me.


End file.
